Takouji
by TakoujiFansUnite
Summary: This story has alot of takouji in it. means TakuyaxKouji (malexmale) so if you don't like it or yaoi then don't read this story.
1. by flamon

Chapter 1

By Flamon

Takuya was on his way to bed. He had just been out on a date with Kouji. They got together one week after returning from the digital world,5 years ago . This was a special date for them. They had been together 5 years today.

Takuya had just got himself in his night clothes. He had told his mother he would be going to bed since he had promised Kouji he would meet him early tomorrow at the café.

When he got to bed. He took his D-tector out of his desk.

He looked at his spirit and smiled. Agnimon and Burninggreymon was still with him after the adventure in the digital world. The digital world was the best memory he had.

His father died in a car crash half a year after his adventure. But Kouji had helped him to get over with it.

Now he was happy again. His mother was also happy for him. That he had Kouji as a boyfriend. She didn't mind at all.

He put his D-tector on the desk, and went to bed.

Two figures stood in the bushes that were sictuated in Takuya's backyard.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" The first figure asked.

"Yes it is." Said the second figure.

"So we go in, capture the kid, go back to our hideout, call the other kid and make some deal with him." Said the first figure.

" So, you was able to remember that. Good. Let's get going." Said the second guy.

They walked toward the window that belonged to Takuya's room. Tey smashed the window and entered his room.

Takuya woke up, at the noises. He sat up using his arms to keep him up. Suddenly, someone draped an arm over his shoulder an pulled him close to a cold body. He panicked. He tried to get loose. But the person who had him was really strong. And had a strange body too.

"Take the kids D-tector while I carry him out." Said the second guy.

"Sure." Said the first guy and took Takuya's D-tector. They both walked out and over to a car.

Takuya struggled against the strange man. But he was too strong. Te man gagged him to keep him from talking. He then bound Takuya's hands behind his back and bound his feet.

He could not escape.

Takuya felt helpless when he was lying in the back seat of the car while the two people who had kidnapped him was sitting in front of him. He tried to get the rope off but it wouldn't come off.

After a while, he felt sleepy and fell asleep in the backseat.

When Takuya woke up, the gag was gone but he had something around his eyes. verything was black.

He heard someone coming in to the place he was. He did not know where he was.

"Who's there?" He asked. Just then a sound came to his ears.

"Hello?" A voice in his ear said. He knew straight away who it was.

"Kouji." But just when he said Kouji's name, someone took his hand over his mouth to keep him from saying anything more

"Takuya." Kouji yelled down the phone, annoyed at being called at 8 in the morning. But then another voice came on the phone.

"Hello Kouji. Long time since last time isn't it?" The voice on the other end asked. He knew really well who it was.

"What do you want Myotismon?" Kouji asked.

"Well if you have not forgotten my little question when you were in the digital world?" asked Myotismon.

"You know perfecly well I don't want to come with you and help you to rule the digital world." Kouji said angrily.

"Well if you're not willing to help me. I promise you that your little boyfriend here will never see the daylight again." Myotismon threatened

Kouji's eyes widened. He had Takuya. He had to do it. Or Takuya would get hurt because of him.

"Fine. Where am I going to meet you?" Kouji asked.

"Meet me in the digital world tomorrow at 6 pm. And come alone. Or I promise you will meet your boyfriend dead tomorrow." Said Myotismon and turned the phone off.

Kouji angrily threw the phone at the door.

'What am I going to do?'

TBC

okay. this is the 1 chapter. i don't know. when the second chapter will come.

we will see when that one comes up.

hope you like this story.

please read and review.


	2. by kendosakuyamon

Hey Guys! KendoS here! Wasn't flamon's first chapter great :) -Fanfic writers and readers nod-

Notes: Short Chapter, but hey, I'm not gonna hog the whole story.

Dedications: I dedicate this chapter to Christmas, that wonderful once a year celebration!

Notes 2: Mari Kurisumasu! Enjoy!

" I'm here, I'm alone " Kouji snarled to the digimon, shrowded in darkness. Myotismon smiled, baring sharp fangs.

" I wouldn't have it any other way " he purred. Kouji clenched his fists, the overwhelming sense of punching him seemed like an awfully good idea at the moment. . .

" Ah ah ah, I wouldn't try that if I were you. You wouldn't want me to put out your little flame " As he said this, his wings, which until now, were curled round his body, unfurled to reveal Takuya. Kouji stared in shock. He looked so. . . .cold.

" Ko. . .uji. ... ." Takuya called his name, his eyelids still sheltering beautiful eyelids. Kouji flinched as if to move forward, but knew, no matter what, he could not let his heart get in the way. It almost cost him Takuya the first time. . . .

" It's interesting really. How is it that you can be so powerful, yet let this little flame obscure your vision" As Myotismon said this, he held his left claw threateningly over Takuya's vunerable neck. Kouji smirked.

" You know what's interesting? the fact that you have to use pure blackmail to get what you want. Tch, and you call others weak " Kouji knew that it would provoke the larger of the two figures standing, but didn't care. The digimon however, just laughed.

" Ah, that won't work. I have told you the condition of this bargain. If you want, you could just go home right now, and leave your little flame all for me. I'm sure I would enjoy breaking his spirit very much " he answered smoothly.

" That's enough" Kouji shouted. He pulled out his digivice, and digivolved into Lobomon. The dark digimon smiled.

" Ah, we can have a little scuffle before you become mine forever. Very well, but I too, have a little toy " As Myotismon said this, he held up a red and black digivice.

" That's Takuya's" Kouji said, before he could stop himself. The digimon nodded.

" Spirit Evolution" Myotismon called, keeping a hold on Takuya as he said this. Bright light surrounded the Dark creature, but Kouji was not afraid of light. The light darkened, and from within the shell of energy, he could hear Takuya screaming in pain. Lobomon sprinted upto the ball of darkness, only to be thrown back as the shockwave attacked his body. Lobomon stood up groggily, still suffering from the aftershock. He watched as the ball dimmed. A claw slashed through the remaining darkness. A burning claw.

" BurningMyotismon" The creature called. Lobomon stepped back slightly, his feet scuffling the ground. A large Myotismon stood there, in all his glory. his body was covered in flames, and round his arm was wrapped a giant chain.

" What the hell"

The digimon laughed, a throaty sound.

" You see? I can master the spirits! Just like these ones" As he said this, in his paw, he held seven spirits. One was Agnimon. Lobomon's eyes widened as he saw the remaining spirits. Kazemon, Zephermon, Beetlemon, Metalkarbuterimon, Korikakumon and Kumamon.

" You see, young wolf, I needed all the spirits, and the other digidestined were a bit. . . .persistant. So, I desposed of them " He said, revelling in his evil intentions. Lobomon stood there for a moment, weighing out his choices.

" You're bluffing " Lobomon said bluntly. The dark digimon raised an eyebrow.

" Oh, am I, well, once I have gained all ten of the spirits. I will create the apocolypse, then we shall see who's bluffing " He answered maliciously, his burning teeth dripping with waht looked like blood. Lobomon laughed, causing BurningMyotismon to frown.

" What is so funny" he asked, irritated at the response. Lobomon continued laughing.

" How could you be so stupid. You think you have all the spirits" Lobomon asked. BurningMyotismon frowned.

" There are only ten spirits boy, so I cannot see what is so funny " Lobomon stopped, a serious expression now twisting his features.

" Really, I guess you wouldn't know about the other digidestined then, would you" He asked. BurningMyotismon shifted uncomfortably.

" Other digidestined"

" That's right, in case you didn't know, I have a brother, and he holds what would be the most powerful spirits for you. That, plus the fact that those spirits you hold, aren't real "

BurningMyotismon growled. He crushed the spirits in his hand, and they disappeared in a flash.

" How did you see past the illusion boy" Lobomon smiled grimly.

" Haven't you ever heard the saying, light reveals all"

BurningMyotismon cursed. Of course, Light can shine truth on any simple illusion. But still. .

" Your light should have been obscured by the dark fire"

" Fire and Light are tied together, just like me and Takuya. You cannot twist our minds as easily, they belong together."

" I have taken the Light from the fire! You shouldn't be able to see anything"

" You forget, Fire cannot burn without light, no matter what" As Lobomon said this, he unsheathed his sabers. BurningMyotismon however, had other tricks up his sleeve.

" BURNING SALAMANDER" He called. A shot of purple fire was thrown onto the floor in front of Lobomon. It began to form a shape, and bared it's teeth, not recognising the Legendary warrior of light.

" Flamon" Lobomon almost staggered as he saw the digimon, normally friendly, now covered in dark markings, sneaking towards him. The shock caused paralyis to the wolf digimon. Sensing weakness, BurningMyotismon teleported towards the defenseless digidestined. He grabbed him from behind, and began to drain the energy. Lobomon cried out as he felt the energy seeping from his body. He struggle, but by this point, he was too weak. Lobomon de digivolved back to Kouji, but still BurningMyotismon continued. He lowered his head to whisper in Kouji's ear.

" I want you Kouji, more than you will ever realize ". Kouji didn't have the strength to answer, he could feel the dark fire melting his icy interior, felt the fire lodge itself within him.

The Flamon, suddenly fightened by what it saw, jumped towards the distracted BurningMyotismon. It bit down on the digimon's forearm, causing the large digimon to roar in pain. He dropped Kouji, who lay on the floor, unmoving. Flamon, although he couldn't understand why, squared up to the much larger digimon.

" Foolish child! Even through the darkness, you still choose to protect him" He shouted at the small, feeble digimon. The digimon flinched slightly at the voice, but still stood bravely. He must protect this child, even though he didn't know why. . . . .


	3. by Takuya Motomiya

Well here chapter 3, am sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters I'm sorry I have never written a takouji before so

Dedications: mines to kendosakuyamon because she has written on of the best fan fiction ever called shadow of memories you must read it.

here goes nothing

'' Thoughts

"" talking

'("")' spirits to human

"('')" human to spirits

Chapter 3 of a fic which is takouji fan unite

"('Lobomon we have to do some thing takuya can't face him alone')" Kouji asked his spirit

'(" I'm sorry Kouji but I just don't have the energy to help you digivole")'

"(' But if I don't have the energy to digivole in to you and you don't have the energy to help me digivole then why don't we combine our energy then maybe I could digivole then I could help takuya fight')"

'(" Kouji I don't know if this is a good idea some thing might happen")' replied Lobomon

"(' I don't care Lobomon, I have to help takuya, I love him to much I can't let any thing happen to him')" Kouji took his spirit

'(" Ok Kouji if that is what wish")'

To start with the evolution went as normal but instant of a rush of power and the feeling that he could do any thing, he felt pain, pain like nothing he had felt before, to start with Kouji could take the pain, but after a bit he couldn't take it an more and relished a scream fill with so much pain and sorrow that it made any one that hear it feel sad as well, upon hearing the scream Flamon turn around to look at the one he was protecting while making sure that BurningMyotismon didn't attack but what he saw was very weird the boy he was protecting was changing

The pain was becoming unbearable for Kouji it felt like every part of his body was being cut and on fire, as Flamon watched the nails on the boys hand which were round his head started to grow and become claws, he's ear became long and wolf like, the next time the boy screamed his saw that his face became a muzzle, finally his ponytail burst and his hair fell down his back and over his shoulder turning in to light blue fur on the way, when it seemed the transformation was finished the boy just lay on the ground panting for breath

"Foolish child even after all that pain and you're only a rookie like that pathetic thing trying to protect you," said BurningMyotismon

Flamon had come over to Kouji to check on him apart from the fact he now looked like a blue and white wolf he didn't seem hurt

" Hey you, are you ok," Flamon asked

But the boy turned wolf didn't say any thing

" Hey come on, wake up, wake up" begged Flamon as he shocked the boy a bit

But so far nothing was working

"Please wake up," whimpered Flamon as tears started to run down his checks

" It looks like the child of light did my job for me, that's one less thing I have to worry about" remarked BurningMyotismon

"Please" as Flamon was pleading with him to wake up a word flowed across him mind, not just a word a name

" Kouji" Flamon muttered the name not really knowing the meaning or why it felt so right to say it

" Kouji, please wake up" Flamon tried, now that he had a name maybe the boy would wake up

Flamon crouched down right next to Kouji and started to nuzzle his check with his nose, it was one of the instinct from being a cat Hybrid

" Please Kouji don't leave me" muttered Flamon as he lick Kouji check another catty instinct

" I love you" the words passed over his lips before he had even realised that he knew them

Flamon let out a grasp as if he had just surfaced from under water as a sharp pain ran cross his chest and the dark marks faded away

" With out fire they is no light" Kouji finally muttered

"But with out light they is no fire" replied Flamon

" Takuya you remember me, don't you!" asked Kouji as he push himself in to a sitting position

" Of course I do Kouji, I could never forget you" replied takuya as he noticed that Kouji once sapphire blue eyes where now crimsons

" Oh takuya I thought, I had lost you" cried Kouji as he pulled takuya in to a hug

" Your never lose me Kouji" muttered takuya as he's own tears of relief ran down his checks

" This is so sweet, I think I'm going to get a cavity," said BurningMyotismon in a sickly sweet voice

" Err Kouji maybe we should do this later" said takuya

" Yea maybe your right takuya" said Kouji

At this point BurningMyotismon thought a large amount of fire in they direction and as expected they ran

" Ok Kouji in case you don't know, you're not initially human at the moment and before you say any thing I know I'm not either but at the moment we don't have the energy to fight or digivole so we're going to have to make a brake for it, but we need to distract him first so he doesn't follow us" takuya said to Kouji as they were avoiding being hit by any thing

" Ok you take the left I'll take the right and when I give you the sign run for it," said Kouji as he started to make it to the right side

"What the sign Kouji" asked takuya

" Your know when it happens" said Kouji as he started his attack takuya followed after would

A few Baby Salamander and Light nails later a howl was released over the battle field after takuya heard it he bolted from the fight followed by Kouji who only slowed down a bit to pick up some thing that BurningMyotismon had dropped jawing the battle, then both rookie digimon disappear

" Dam it! This is going to make it harder" remarked BurningMyotismon

" Kouji I can't believe that you did that" said takuya as they were running

"What and licking my check is normal" asked Kouji as he looked over at takuya

" What you remember that" asked takuya as he blushed but you couldn't see it very well agents his fur

" Cause I do" said Kouji

" Any way some thing only become normal if you do it all the time" said takuya

" What!" said Kouji as he blushed, which showed up very well agents his white fur

" Never mind lets just get going, wait where are we going," asked takuya

" We're going over to my brother place BurningMyotismon doesn't know about him so we should be safe they" said Kouji

Upon reaching the Kimura residence

" I don't think this is a good idea, maybe we should have called first and explained about the situation, you remember when I told you about what happen when I went home looking like this" said takuya as he sat down and started to groom himself

" Well that was your family, kouichi knows about the digiworld and digimon so he won't get freaked out" said Kouji as he rang the bell

" Sure what ever I'm just going to sit and pretend to be a cat," said takuya as he continued his grooming

Kouichi had come to the door and opened it but as you would expected after seeing a blue and white werewolf at his door, he screamed and slammed the door shut

" Told you so," said takuya

" Kouichi open this door right now" shouted Kouji as he banged on the door

" Go away I don't know how you go in to the real world but I'm not going to let you in" kouichi voice called though the door

" Kouichi open this god dam door or you might not have a brother for much longer," Kouji shouted

At this the door was throw open

" What have you done to Kouji?" asked kouichi sounding really scared

" I have done any thing to him" said Kouji

" Huh" asked kouichi looking confused

" Then what did you mean about me losing my brother" asked kouichi still sounding confused

" Kouichi, it's me Kouji and that cat is takuya" said Kouji as he point at takuya who stopped clean with his hand still on his check and his tongue sticking out a bit when he found out that both twins were looking at him

" Yea right you're really my brother and that fire cat over they is really his boyfriend" asked kouichi with great sarcasms in his voice

" Takuya get over here right now! And stop acting like a cat" said Kouji as he grab takuya wrist and pulled him up

" Its true he's really Kouji and I'm really takuya" said takuya

" Prove it," said kouichi as he looked at the two digimon

" Who else would knows that you got a picture of Zoë under your pillow" said Kouji

" I do not!" shouted kouichi as he turned bright red

" And you would ask her out but you don't want to hurt JP's feelings" said takuya

" Your stroking me aren't you," shouted kouichi

" Ok kouichi I going to say the one thing that only you and I know, some thing I haven't ever told takuya yet" said Kouji in a very serious tone

" Ok, go on then," said kouichi

" After we came back from the digiworld, and I found you in the hospital all the others thought you were fine but you did die for a few moments until your soul was realised from my d-scanner and reviled you then it turned back in to my mobile" Kouji softly

" Oh… Kouji it really is you" said kouichi softly and he pulled Kouji in to a hug

" Kouji how come you never told me about this before" asked takuya just as softly as he to hugged Kouji

" I don't know I just didn't want to tell you cause it hurt so much," muttered Kouji

" Kouji, takuya do you still have your digivice" asked kouichi as he walked back in to the house with his arm still around Kouji

" Kouji does but mines been taken away" said takuya with his arm still around Kouji as well

" Oh yea I just remember I pick this up in battle for you takuya" said Kouji as he handed over takuya's digivice

" Thanks Kouji" said takuya as he took it

" Well now that sorted come and sit down and tell me how all this happened then" said kouichi as he moved to sit down

TBC (to be continued)

Takuya: well that was a good first ever takouji

Burning Gatomon: hey what about me

Takuya: oh yea, every one this is my muse burning Gatomon who gives me great idea

Burning Gatomon: yep you got that right now you have to go back to light and miracles

Takuya: ok keep your fur on, bye every one


	4. by Angel Spirit

Notes: **(Insert evil laughter here)**…oh yes, it is _so_ Angel Spirit's turn…be prepared for the start of the angst everyone! **(Rubs hands mischievously)** I'm _so_ going to enjoy this…

Dedications: Heh, might as well continue the tradition of a dedication before each chapter, shall I? **(Grins) **I have the feeling this person might already know that I'm dedicating this chapter to her, and that would be Sailor Epyon. Seriously, without our chats on IM late into the nights, I wouldn't have anyone to help me fulfill my need for angst and Takouji talk for our wonderful inspiration…**(Winks and heads off to start chapter)**

Chapter 4

Author: Angel Spirit

"Okay…so…let me get this _straight_." Kouichi said, still trying to understand _why_ his brother was sitting in front of him as a half wolf, and Takuya half cat…

"Myotismon wants _you_ for your power," he started, pointing to Kouji and then turned to Takuya. "And he wants _Takuya_ because he thinks that the only way to get to you Kouji, is through Takuya-by any means necessary." Silence filled the room for several seconds before both teens nodded.

"Yep, that _pretty_ much explains it!" Takuya exclaimed, and Kouji groaned.

"What kind of a mess have I gotten us into?" Neither Kouichi or Takuya knew how to answer the question…at least probably not an answer that Kouji would've truly wanted to hear.

"While I don't have an answer for your question Kouji, I'm sure you'll have an answer for _me_…when did _you_ meet up with Myotismon in the Digital World? I sure don't remember anyone telling me that…and I'm sure that I would." A glance at Takuya-to reveal a pair of confused eyes-allowed Kouichi to figure out that Takuya probably didn't know about this either, and Kouji sighed.

"It happened shortly after Takuya had disappeared on us-and we later found out that he'd actually gone _home_." Takuya winced at the memory of what had happened, but said nothing and Kouji continued explaining.

"I had still been weak from the attack that I had barely managed to save Takuya from, and was wandering around in sheer darkness…having no idea what was going on. I didn't know where everyone else was, all I knew was that it was cold and I was _very_ alone." Again Takuya looked rather guilty, but still continued to stay silent.

"The darkness had been lonely…depressing…a voice from nowhere suddenly told me that they could rescue me from the darkness…if only I helped them in return. I completely denied the offer at first, but I know that I panicked at one point and gave into the voice that kept on questioning me if I wanted help. It was almost as though I was in a trance at that point, when the darkness lifted. After all traces of the darkness had left, I found myself staring straight into the dark red eyes of Myotismon. And I knew that I was in trouble. He told me I was powerful…that the reason why he'd saved me from the growing darkness that our last battle with you Kouichi, had been because he thought that I'd been in the darkness enough to be willing to help him take over the Digital World-in other words, to become his minion." Kouichi shuddered at the thought, and unknowingly rubbed his hands up and down his arms as though he was cold.

"I guess Myotismon quickly found out that I wasn't in the darkness as long as he had thought that I was. But…then again, Myotismon also didn't truly know that I was the child of light and that was why the long trip through the darkness had had no effect on me. I said no…flat out refused him. He got angry, and we fought. Takuya…when you found me with the other's when you got back…those injuries weren't from the battle we had had with Kouichi prior to you leaving." Kouji looked a little guilty himself now at not having told Takuya the truth, for having hid this for so long. But he had never thought that Myotismon would actually have the guts enough to come back for him someday…like he had now.

For his part, Takuya looked a bit angry at having just found this out-even Kouichi looked startled that his own twin had kept the fact that he'd met up with quite a powerful Digimon at one point, a secret from everyone…including himself…his own twin.

"Why didn't you _tell_ any of us?" Takuya softly demanded, and Kouji looked a bit taken aback by the fire in Takuya's eyes. He honestly hadn't thought that Takuya would be _this_ angry about it. The look in Takuya's eyes caused him to glance down at the floor as his nerves got the best of him. Why hadn't he told anyone indeed…it probably would've saved them from the mess that they were in _now_.

"I-I don't know. I just thought that I'd finished him off then and we wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. And…and maybe because I didn't want to put any of you in danger, like I accidentally did with _you_ Takuya. The whole reason why you're involved in this mess now is because of _me_. I didn't completely finish off Myotismon the first time like I thought I had. I wasn't strong enough…and I _still_ don't think that I'm strong enough…when…when I started to Digivolve into Lobomon back there…it hurt so _much_…_too_ much." The three teens were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts, absorbing what Kouji had finally admitted. It was Kouichi who spoke next.

"Kouji, you can't beat yourself up over this. It'll get you _nowhere_. You didn't defeat Myotismon the first time, which just means that now we've got to find a way to beat him for good _this_ time. I'm assuming that maybe the reason why it was so painful for you when you tried to Digivolve into Lobomon is because your link with the Digital World probably wasn't as strong as it was the last time. Which is why you are now part wolf, part human." Kouji and Takuya nodded-what Kouichi was saying made sense.

"But we _were_ in the Digital World." Takuya pointed out, and once more Kouichi looked thoughtful before he replied and when he did, it was with a strong determination in his eyes.

"Maybe you were, but the Digital World was still _connected_ with our world completely-which was why you were both able to get back here as fast as you were able to. I think what we've got to do now is to find some way to get you both _back_ into the Digital World, and find Bokomon-I'm sure he'll know what to do." After much discussion, it was settled. And when Kouichi left to call Izumi and the others to tell them their plans, Takuya turned to Kouji.

"I'm not mad at you for not telling us. I…I just wish that you _had_." He whispered softly, and Kouji nodded quietly. No words were spoken between the two of them until Kouichi came back into the room, a small grin on his face.

"I managed to get a hold of Izumi, who said that she'd make the calls to everyone else. They should be here shortly…Kouji, you look like you're about ready to pass out on us…why don't you get some rest?" Kouji nodded…he _did_ feel tired.

Inviting Takuya to come up with him, they used the spare bedroom of the Kimura's apartment building. At some point during the evening, Kouichi had managed to sneak some food up to them-having the feeling that their mother would probably flip out at seeing two half human-half Digimon in her home.

It wasn't until much later that night that Takuya and Kouji woke up to loud screams and a resounding rumble that shook the apartment so hard some of the walls started to crumble.

Sharing a terrified look, both boys headed out into the hallway, not caring at all what they looked like-neither one of them realizing that at some point during the night, they'd both turned back into humans and were only now clad in their boxers.

The scream came again, and this time Kouji's eyes opened wide as he grabbed Takuya's hand and pulled him in the direction of Kouchi's bedroom…recognizing an all too familiar evil laughter that followed the last scream.

By the time both of them got into Kouichi's bedroom, the room was torn apart and in shambles and Kouji shivered in the night air.

"I might not have been able to force you to join me through your _precious_ boyfriend…so I thought that I'd try the next _best_ thing…tell me Kouji…is blood truly thicker then water?" BurningMyotismon rumbled, and all Kouji-and Takuya-could do was stare in shock. Kouichi was unconscious, as BurningMyotismon held onto him by a string of darkness that was slowly wrapping itself around the older twins body, looking as though it was starting to seep into his very soul.

"Your twin _will_ be mine Kouji Minamoto…his dark aura is quite…_alluring_…maybe he'll just have to take _your__place_ instead…I'm sure he'll be _much_ more easier to control." Kouji found himself glaring in sheer hate, his eyes burning into those crimson ones of BurningMyotismons…which held just about the same look…with a hint of triumph in them as well.

"You hurt my twin and I swear to god-" Kouji started, seething with anger, but BurningMyotismon cut him off sharply.

"I can do anything that I want Minamoto…question is, are you willing to do anything to stop it? Anything to save him? I must depart now, but I'm sure that you'll know where to find me…" BurningMyotismon started to fade-taking Kouichi along with him-leaving behind a very stunned Takuya and an incredibly pissed off twin.

In the darkness that remained, silence took over. Takuya glanced over at Kouji to see that Kouji had his hands balled at his sides, his dark blue eyes closed as his body shook with pure anger. When Takuya put a gentle hand on Kouji's shoulder, Kouji's eyes snapped open and Takuya was startled by the frightening look he saw in them.

"He's got Kouichi…he's got my _twin_…and he's almost taken you away from me _once_ Takuya, I won't let that happen a second time. I'm going after him! If you want to come, you can…but I'm not going to wait for the other's…if we do I know that it'll be too late!" He whispered harshly, and Takuya nodded, before shivering himself as he glanced down and realized with a small smile that they were human again-but barely dressed. He doubted that Kouji realized this though…

"Um…hey, Kouji?" Takuya murmured, as Kouji turned sharply so that they were face to face.

"What?" Obviously Kouji wasn't in the mood to deal with anything else but finding his twin and getting him back, _however_…

"Uh…don't you think that before we go triapsing off into the Digital World, that we _might_ want to get some actual clothes on?" Blue eyes opened wide as Kouji glanced down and noticed what Takuya had noticed a few minutes ago himself-a small blush appearing along the bridge of his nose.

"Um…you know…clothes might be a _very_ good idea…" Grinning sheepishly, Kouji turned to hunt down some clothes that he was _positive_ that Kouichi wouldn't mind if they were to borrow them and return them later…

TBC…

End Note: **(Grins madly)** There you go Sailor Epyon! It's _all_ yours now…**(dashes off to go and work on Confessions and Forevermore before Sailor Epyon can clobber her)**


	5. by Sailor Epyon

Notes: Dragi asked me to write this chapter, so, umm, here it is.

Chapter 5 By: Sailor Epyon 

Takuya and Kouji ran breathlessly toward the train station, not noticing the people around them as they ran. There was only one thing on their minds right now, and that was getting to Kouichi. They both knew what was at stake, if they didn't rescue him from BurningMyotismon's clutches. Neither said a word as they headed for the elevator and impatiently waited for the car to proceed downward to the basement. Surely enough, a traimon was awaiting them.

The two remained silent on their way to the Digital World. Kouji was wearing an expression that could kill, and Takuya had that fiery look of determination in his eyes. They were going to get Kouichi back no matter what. Kouji remained tense, and flinched when he felt Takuya put his hand on his shoulder. Kouji sighed heavily and leaned into Takuya, knowing that not even he could ease his tensions at the moment; although he doubted that Takuya was calm in this situation either.

"We'll get him back, Kouji." Takuya replied softly.

"Yeah…" Kouji's voice trailed unemotionally, as his mind was obviously clouded with thoughts of anger and worry.

Takuya let out a sigh as the two made their way to the Digital World. When they finally reached their destination at the Dark Continent, they wasted no time in racing to Burning Myotismon's castle on foot.

"We could get there faster if we spirit evolved." Takuya stated as he ran breathlessly with his koi.

"No, he'll sense us coming!" Kouji answered irritably.

"He knows we're coming anyway." Takuya tried to reason.

"True, but I know him…we have to take the small advantage that's offered to us." Kouji answered with that cold voice he rarely used now, "besides, if we make one wrong move, then Kouichi could lose his life. We have to be careful, at all costs."

"I understand," Takuya replied, "But I have a bad feeling about this."

Kouji remained silent as they frantically ran toward BurningMyotismon's castle. They ran for two hours, going on sheer will alone. It was their determination to rescue Kouichi that kept them going.

'Poor Kouji,' Takuya thought as he continued running, 'Why can't he ever have a break? Why do these things always seem to happen to him?'

While lost in his thoughts, Takuya didn't notice a rock that stood up in the path. It wasn't a very big rock, but it was large enough to cause the goggle-head to lose his footing. Takuya instantly fell to the ground and tumbled.

"Damn it!" Takuya cursed to himself. "That hurt."

Kouji stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Did you have to choose _this _moment to be clumsy?" He asked, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Kouji." Takuya answered, as he tried to catch his breath, "It was an accident. Help me up?"

Kouji walked over to the brunette and offered him his hand, helping his koi to his feet. Kouji turned to run again, but suddenly felt Takuya's hand on his shoulder.

"Kouji, please," Takuya pleaded. "Let's catch our breaths, okay?"

"Takuya, we don't have time for this." Kouji said, stubbornly.

"Kouji," Takuya reasoned, "We can't keep going like this. We have to stop, even if it's just for a few minutes. Stop being so stubborn!"

"Stubborn?" Kouji asked, as frustration became evident in his voice. "That bastard has my brother, and you're calling me stubborn?"

"Yes, I am." Takuya stood his ground. "I want to get Kouichi back too, but at this point, we'll pass out from exhaustion by the time we reach the castle. We won't be able to help Kouichi in _that_ condition. We need to stop for a little while. Geez, you're starting to act like _me_, and we can't have that."

Kouji glared, obviously not amused. He let out a growl and crossed his arms. Takuya sighed. It was natural for Kouji to be angry, but he seemed to be shutting Takuya out, and that was something that the dark-haired boy hadn't done in such a long time.

Kouji glared down at the ground, as he tried to catch his own breath.

'BurningMyotismon will not get away with this.' He thought to himself. 'I won't let him. He is not going to take my brother from me.'

"Kouji?" Takuya asked questioningly. Kouji didn't say a word, obviously lost in his thoughts. The brunette took to shaking him instead. Kouji snapped out of his thoughts and glared at his koi.

"Why did you do that!" Kouji snapped.

"Because you were worlds away from me." Takuya answered back. "Now is not the time to be lost in your thoughts."

"Tell me something I don't know." Kouji sighed. "We need to get going. We need to get to Kouichi at all costs. We don't have time to just stand around."

"Here you go again." Takuya sighed, "Did some of my old habits rub off on you or something? We need to rest for a bit. I'm sure Kouichi would agree."

The mere sound of Kouichi's name caused a pang within Kouji. "That's it! Rest if you want. Stay behind; do whatever you want, but I'm going after my brother." Kouji started to run off, but Takuya grabbed his arm, yanking him back.

Kouji turned to glare at Takuya, only to find that Takuya was wearing a rather intense expression of his own.

"Where is your head, Minamoto?" Takuya asked, exasperated. "I know that Kouichi is your brother. I know you want to get him back. I want to get him back too. He's my friend, and besides, I have a brother of my own. I'd probably be acting irrationally too…hell, I know I'd be irrational. I understand the danger that Kouichi's in."

Takuya stared into Kouji's eyes, wearing one of the most serious expressions that Kouji had ever seen.

"Kouji, we can't just storm in there and you know it. Like you said before, we need every tiny advantage that fate is willing to throw our way. We can't wear ourselves out. You know that better than anyone, as _you're_ always the one lecturing _me_ about these things." Takuya spoke earnestly.

Kouji looked away, saying nothing. Takuya let him go and sighed. He knew his koi was only worried for his twin brother. Kouji slumped down to the ground. The scenery of darkness remained silent all around them until Takuya could hear what sounded like silent sobbing. Kouji looked up at Takuya with crystal tears, streaking his cheeks.

"It's all my fault." Kouji's voice remained strong, despite the sorrow that his face was showing. "All of this is my fault. If it wasn't for me, then Kouichi wouldn't be in this mess, and you'd both be home safe and sound. This is entirely my fault."

"No it isn't." Takuya softly replied. "This isn't your fault at all."

The brunette bent down and rubbed Kouji's back, as the boy continued to silently sob.

"It is." Kouji answered. "I know it is. BurningMyotismon is after _me_, not you, and not Kouichi. He wants _me_. He's always wanted me."

"No, Kouji…" Takuya started before Kouji cut him off.

"It's true!" Kouji argued. "He's been after me from the start. The two of you only got thrown into the mix of things because of your associations with me. That bastard took my brother away! I know what he'll do to him. He almost took _you_ away from me! I almost lost you, and it will not happen again. I won't let it. I won't forgive him just as I won't forgive myself."

"Are you finished yet?" Takuya asked. "Because you know that's not true!"

"No, Takuya, it _is _true." Kouji answered in a dangerously low voice. "All of this is my fa…"

"Fine!" Takuya shouted, cutting Kouji off, and causing him to flinch at the angry voice his koi possessed. "You're right, Kouji. It's your entire fault. I'm sure that BurningMyotismon wouldn't be trying to take over the world, if not for you. I'm sure it was _you_ who convinced BurningMyotismon to attend villain school when he was younger. I'm sure you told him to come after you once you disappeared into the darkness, because you wanted something like this to happen. You probably even wanted Kouichi and myself to be captured. Yeah, Kouji, you planned all of this…it's your fault."

Kouji stood there with his mouth opened, but didn't dare say anything.

"You know," Takuya began again as his voice calmed down a little. "You're also to blame for the moon coming out at night, and for the sun coming out during the day. It's your fault that the earth is spinning, and it's also your fault that blueberries are blue."

Kouji blinked, before smirking. "I get your point." He sighed.

Takuya then smirked as well, and put his arm on Kouji's shoulder.

"Glad you finally see things _my_ way." The brunette winked. "It's so pointless to blame yourself for things that are not within your power. Things just happen; and this is BurningMyotismon's fault…no one else's. Besides, you can't focus with all that self-doubt. You have to put it behind you if you want to rescue your brother. Trust me, I know."

Kouji hinted a smile as he pulled Takuya in for a hug. "What would I ever do without you?" He asked. "You're absolutely right, for a change."

"No way, I'm always right." Takuya laughed, as Kouji poked him.

Kouji sighed. "We'd better pace ourselves this time, so we don't wear ourselves out. And then…"

"And then, BurningMyotismon's ass is ours for the taking." Takuya answered, taking Kouji's words right out of his mouth. "I'm sure Kouichi will want to join in on the fun as well."

"Yeah," Kouji answered with a bittersweet grin. "Then, we can all go home together."

Takuya grabbed Kouji's hand and pulled him forward. "Sounds like a plan then." He spoke as both boys stared at each other with fierce determination.

Then, they were off toward the impending darkness. Kouji knew they'd reach the castle soon.

Meanwhile…

Kouichi Kimura awoke to find that he was hanging against a cold, stone wall, with his hands and feet bound against it. He groaned as his head ached. It hadn't hurt like this since his tumble down the stairs so long ago. Kouichi sighed as his vision cleared, revealing that he was in some dark, dank dungeon.

"Typical." Kouichi muttered as he searched around the room with his eyes.

Last he remembered, Kouichi had been knocked out and taken from his own home…but who was the captor? The door to the dungeon suddenly opened, and Kouichi found himself looking at the person responsible for all of this.

"At last, you're awake." BurningMyotismon smirked. "I was wondering when you'd finally open those eyes of yours, child of darkness."

Kouichi lowered his eyes. "What do you want from me?" He demanded. "Why have you gone to the trouble of bringing me here? We're in the Digital World now, are we not?"

"It seems I have a clever one." BurningMyotismon smirked. "Tell me, are you as clever as your twin?"

"Leave Kouji out of this!" Kouichi yelled. "I know what you did to him! And I know what you did to Takuya! You won't get away with it."

"Says who?" BurningMyotismon laughed. "I can feel your dark aura, Kouichi Kimura. Surely you know the location of this castle in the Digital World."

Kouichi sighed. "The dark continent." He simply said.

"Yes," BurningMyotismon replied. "_Your _domain."

"What are you getting at?" Kouichi asked, as he struggled to break himself free.

"I have many uses for you." BurningMytoismon answered as he grinned. "You're the bearer of darkness. You and I could go far in this world."

"Heh, apparently, you have me pegged as some weak-minded fool." Kouichi chuckled. "I was that once, but never again. You can't use me for your own selfish deeds. I won't allow it."

"You, my precious child of darkness, don't have a choice." BurningMyotismon grinned. "You will join me."

"Or else what?" Kouichi asked. "I won't join you. I won't dominate this world with you. I won't give into you."

"Just as feisty as your brother, I see." BurningMyotismon bellowed. "I doubt you can fight me though. It's impossible."

BurningMyotismon pointed his finger at Kouichi, as a black aura encircled his fingertip. He pointed it at Kouichi.

"If you won't join me, then I'll persuade you in other ways." BurningMyotismon explained.

Kouichi suddenly began to glow with a dark aura of his own. It was obvious that a battle was ensuing between Kouichi and BurningMytoismon for control of dark power, not to mention Kouichi's fate.

"I'm the bearer of darkness." Kouichi answered, as he tried to fight BurningMyotismon's darkness with his own. "Don't assume that you can bring me down with my own element."

I can and I will." BurningMyotismon sneered. "And when I do, your first order of business will be to bring down those two little brats."

"No!" Kouichi screamed as he continued to battle BurningMyotismon's dark power with his own. "I won't fall victim to the darkness ever again! I will not fight Kouji and Takuya! I won't turn against them ever again! You don't have that kind of power."

Kouichi continued to evade BurningMyotismon's dark power with his own, although still bound to the wall.

'I won't go down like this.' Kouichi thought to himself. 'BurningMyotismon is stupid if he thinks he can actually win against me. No one understands the darkness better than _me_.' Kouichi continued to block BurningMyotismon's dark aura with his own, wondering how long this was going to go on.

"Spirit Evolution!" Came two voices, several minutes later. Suddenly, Agnimon and Lobomon arrived at the scene, sending BurningMyotismon flying toward the ground, and dissipating his dark aura.

"Kouichi!" Kouji called, in digimon form, "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine." Kouichi's weakened voice answered back. He allowed his dark aura to dissipate as well. "I'm just tired. How did you find me?"

"I know that bastard better than anyone." Kouji answered. "I knew he'd bring you here."

Agnimon came over and broke Kouichi free. "You're safe now, Kouichi." He spoke.

Kouichi thanked Takuya and got behind the two as BurningMyotismon jumped back to his feet.

"Minamoto, you've returned to me." He laughed.

"In your dreams, you bastard." Kouji sneered. "I won't let you get away with what you've done."

'I'll make sure that he never harms Takuya or Kouichi ever again.' Kouji thought to himself as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, but I'm such a wonderful dreamer, didn't you know?" BurningMyotismon answered, before waving his hands in the air. A tremendous ball of energy appeared in his hands. "And I _always_ get away with _everything_." His voice answered smugly, aiming his attack at Agnimon and Lobomon, both shielding Kouichi.

Agnimon and Lobomon braced for impact as an explosion temporarily caused a blinding light to surge throughout the Dark Continent.

A/N: Yay, I finally finished this. Sorry that it took me so long. I've been very busy and I've lacked the motivation to write lately. Fear not, for I've gotten my spark back, and here I am. Now, I need to finish the next two chapters of FP… This is for Angel Spirit, who always encourages me to write, and also to you Lady Lemonade: I hope you find motivation again. I guess it's up to you now, Lightning Sable. Don't hate me, okay:P


	6. by SaberLightning

Dragi asked me to help so I'll do it. Actually, I disagree with Takouji. Takuya and Kouji are just tight bestfriends and that's enough for me. But they seems to be cute IN SOME WAYS. But in my opinion or I think as a fact, that during the episode, the just enjoy being together and all. They don't have any relationship…only friends

Well, asked Bandai to that question. Anyway, like I said, they seems to be cute and in fairness, I was excited during episode 4 and 5 so it inspired that's why I was quick.

**Authors: SaberLightning**

**Chapter Title: Alone In The Shadows.**

Deep at the shadows where no light exist, there a creature sat on the thrown. White fangs and blonde hair with deep aquatic blue eyes sat patiently but gently, there were blood dripping down. It is our villain, BurningMyotismon but there were no more difference instead, there was just the plain evil Myotismon, grumbling cursing words.

He flinches suddenly and remembering the event after that flash.

With Agnimon and Wolfmon, bracing themselves from the impact while protecting the helpless Kouichi, when all of a sudden, black-purple mist came out behind the two legendary warriors and BurningMyostismon was surely surprise. Indeed, it came from the child who inherits the power of darkness.

When the haze spread, BurningMyotismon couldn't even bare the fright and power of the strong darkness. As he makes a frantic step back, he screams in terror while the two legendary warriors were fixed.

The injury the boy made to him had corrupted his plan but it took him to a better advantage. "Now that I am back to being a Myotismon and with these injuries, my plans are destroyed but thanks to the child of inherits the darkness," With a smirk and a chuckle, he gently pulled his arm up and lick the blood. "the effect of that darkness also cause something to the two children. And Kouji will be in my side…" He made a sly face. "But the fire-warrior…"

"I'll deal with him…he fears me…"

Myotismon smirks, with the presence of the owner of the deep and callous voice. "Fine Duskmon, but you'll need a host soon." He casually reminded.

"I am aware of that…and I know the right person."

"Hmmm? Will it be the child of darkness?"

"Yes, he is the only one who can be a host to me. Even if he lost the heart of darkness, he still inherits the gift of it."

"Oh? Is that so?" Myotismon began, amusingly. "Well then, as long as you finish the fire-warrior and bring my Kouji alive."

Duskmon gave a silence and a shrug. "How can you speak to me so casually?" Myotismon gave a glare and shrug. Duskmon chuckled softly. "Remember Myotismon, it was my power that had injured you and I can anytime kill you." He said in a fading matter.

After the shadow had left, Myotismon clenched his fist with blood dropping more. 'Curse you Duskmon, you shall pay…'

-----------------

**_I am just kneeling helplessly behind my brother and his boyfriend. Nothing I can do for them. We are helpless from BurningMyotismon. He can kill us anytime but I want and need to protect Kouji. He can't drown in the darkness! But…_**

**I shall give you the power you desire**

_**WHO'S THERE?**_

Kouichi stood up in the same darkness field he had entered after the accident. As he turn back, there was the spirit of darkness…the corrupted spirit of darkness.

**You knew that it was my strength that had save you all and you can use this to help your brother and his boyfriend**

Kouichi's eyes startled, remembering that after those thoughts, shadows had spread and he heard BurningMyotismon scream.

**With this power, no one can stop you…**

Kouichi thought that he is right. Now, only darkness can erase the other dark. He raise his arm and open his palm, ready to get it…

-----

"KOUJI!" Takuya called as he stands at the blank space. After the mist spread, he and Kouji deformed and managed to return to their human state but he's now alone at the blank space with no one especially Kouji.

"You shall never find him."

"WHO ARE YOU?" He demanded.

Unknown to Tauya, behind him was a shadow of a curve sword being rise. As he fearfully twists his head behind, he screams.

----

"TAKUYA! KOUICHI!" Kouji started to call out. He also was in a dark matter like Takuya and he is now lost like him.

**How old are you?**

Kouji turned back to her a familiar female voice.

**Ten**

Now, Kouji knew this was a male voice and was Takuya's. "TAKUYA!" He called out after hearing the voice.

**What month were you?**

**August**

**HMM! I'm older than you by three months!**

**EHHH!**

Kouji was quite amused by this, hearing their voices. When he gave a last turn, he saw a grayscale film, which Takuya and the blond Izumi stood. Later on, as he watches intently, it pictured Izumi hugging Takuya as both fell down the pit.

The next clip shows when the two went out searching at Ophanimon's Castle for the key and the duo stuck at the library.

**I don't I've changed much before.**

**You know Izumi, I kind of like you**

Now this brought shock to Kouji. Takuya said the word 'like' to her. It was a betrayal and Kouji seems to have been convincing with this films. 'Has Takuya really fallen in love with Izumi? And maybe he just doesn't want Kouichi to be hurt if he reveals he like Izumi?'

**He, who had left you alone…,**

Kouji looked up desperately, waiting for the deep voice to continue.

--------------

"Hey, hey, Izumi-chan, are you sure about this?" The kid with orange hat asks as he frantically watched a blond, connecting wire of the train.

"There are no other options." She answered.

"Yeah, you're right Izumi-chan!" The stout supported. 'Hey, it's my chance! Takuya and Kouji are together and Kouichi's not here! Boy, today's the happiest moment!' Of course, our Junpei had the inner him.

"Done!" The blond, Izumi exclaimed while the stout, Junpei still daydreaming with a drool.

The orange-hat kid, Tomoki tries to wake up Junpei since they're about to leave and Izumi already set off. "Hey, Junpei…"

'We could have a honeymoon…yupyupyup! And then, we could be in one cubicle he-he-he…' Then Junpei open his arms, thinking that Izumi was in front of him but yes, it was Tomoki… "Hey, let's go out to a date…c'mon…Takuya and Kouji were examples already!"

Tomoki had a disgusting face and grew anger. In a flash, Junpei screams in pain after Tomoki kick his stomach and left him. "I'm still too young and we're not like Takuya and Kouji."

--------

Takuya scream as he jumps forward, avoiding the sword to slice him. He pants repeatedly, removing his tension. He was so closed to get killed. Takuya nervously turns around and find the black, eyed digimon…Duskmon.

Takuya gasps in astonishment. He was the fear before but is he still now? Takuya frantically reaches out for his D-Tector and gulp before pressing the button for digivolving. 'I must save Kouji, no matter what.'

"SPIRIT, EVOLUTION!"

After yelling out the name and sending fireballs, Agnimon leaps up with a summersault and spins around, releasing flames out of his leg.

On the other hand, Duskmon simply evaded it like it was just a wind. Agnimon took his advantage and places his fist together, giving punches of fireballs. Duskmon raised his sword to block the flames while Agnimon dash behind him and gave a smack to the back.

To Agnimon's surprise, Duskmon was hit and is now suffering. There was a wonder at Takuya, 'Duskmon is not this weak'. gnimon started to move again but made a sudden paused, causing a shrug to Duskmon. 'If that is Duskmon, then…KOUICHI!'

Agnimon knew nothing more except that Kouichi was once again corrupted. Agnimon was then surrounded by fractal code, returning to Takuya. The goggled-head took out his D-tector but in swiftness, Duskmon managed to strike his D-Tector.

Takuya whines and glances to the dropped D-Tector while Duskmon chuckles and raises his sword. "Farewell…"

"NO!" Takuya screams. "KOUICHI!"

Duskmon aggressively slash down his crimson sword, straight down to Takuya. Takuya closes his eyes with tears flowing out his eyes. Is he still going to meet Kouji or not…

CLINK!

A sudden staff had hit the sword out of the grip of Duskmon. Takuya open his eyes after the shut with tears raining out. His eyes wide open and his mouth grin. Takuya quickly retreated when another dark creature with gold lion furs battled Duskmon.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm going to kick Duskmon's butt!" Takuya quickly took his D-Tector and ready to push a button.

"Wait, Takuya." The lion, Lowemon interrupted. "Kouji is now at the darkness…you need to save him!" Takuya had a surprise face with the fact he told him. He gently places his arm down. "You're his fire Takuya! You're the only one who can be his fire to have his way find!"

"B-but…" Takuya's eyes enlarge for a moment, surprise by his words. 'He's right…I need to place faith and I need to save him…NO MATTER WHAT!' "GOOD LUCK!"

"Go southwest and find a portal, he should be there!"

With that, Takluya dashed off with a nod…

"Humph, you're useless without a host Duskmon." Lowemon insulted.

"If only you did not refuse to be my host once more…"

A flashback came to both. When Kouichi raises his hand, instead of grabbing the spirit, his hand was surrounded with Fractal Code and he started to digivolve.

"I can never be in corrupt darkness—ever again!"

(I'm going to make this fast, I don't know why but after I had a break, I got lazy)

------

Kouji's face was now pale…he was hurt from the inside and out. He was alone and he couldn't withstand anymore the pain. He fell down to his knees and wept.

**He had left you…and you will take revenge…**

"Revenge…?"

**Pour yourself with obscurities and perish all in your site…**

"All?"

**Yes, now rise your hand and corrupt the light to death!**

Kouji frantically raises his hands until a flash of a goggled-head came. He stopsin mid-air.

**What's that matter!**

He remembers a familiar fire-warrior.

**DO IT!**

He remembers the call…

"KOUJI!"

The bandana-boy lifts his head and took his hand down. Tears were raining out his eyes as he turns back. As he turns back, time was like slower than usual. There was a wide grin that forms into his face. There was fire behind him…a light…

"_**Let me be the Fire to dissolve your tears and burn your sadness and pain…Let me be the Fire to melt your Ice within you…Let me be the Fire to be the Torch for you to have your way home…And Let me be YOUR Fire to illuminate your homeland. This time…I'll be your light…Kouji."**_

Those were the words that let Kouji call out his name…again… "TAKUYA!" He called out, opening his arms widely and Takuya entering it. Both of them cuddled to each other and the tighter their hug, the more there is light around. Tears formed to their eyes as they hug and light forms.

"I thought that I will die and I can never say the phrase again." Takuya wept.

"I shouldn't have doubted you…somehow…I know that you will call out my name…"

"Kouji…"

"yeah, that name…"

"I love you."

"same here…"

Later on, after the dark were erase. Duskmon disappeared leaving an angry Kouichi. Few minutes later, there were outside the Dark Continent, standing at the railroad. Takuya slowly releases Kouji as he knows that he wanted to hug his twin this time. After the reunited twins, a train shows up and there was Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei waving.

Yes, a reunion, a realization and at least, a break but they all know that there will still be trials. Kouichi, still berserk and at the same time worried about Duskmon fleeing.

Kouji tighten his white digivce as he lean against the railing of the train. Things aren't over yet. Myotismon is still alive and there will be more trials. As he glare to himself, insulting the fact he was foolish and as he reflects upon himself, Takuya was there, standing, anxious about him.

On the other hand, at the dark castle, Myotismon stood up and smirk…laughing evilly for his next plot

End Of Chapter 6

I dunno also what kind of plan he have but the next author will deal with it.


	7. By lexa000

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did, I'd be a very rich 16 year old.**

_A/N: Good day all, It was requested of me to write Chapter 7 of this story, unfortunately, when it came to my turn, a certain unnamed Authoress became rather upset with me, due to my inability to write this chapter in less than a day. I apologize to all of you who got rather impatient with me, but, I must point out, I have to juggle 3 days a week of school, 3 days a week of work, and keeping at least a semi-decent social life, leaving about one day a week to squeeze in study and everything else._

_I may go way out with the chapter, so bear with me, please._

_God, I can write all this crap, but not the story, damn… listening to all different music at the moment, so, if the story keeps changing tones, don't blame me, blame the music._

Chapter 7

By lexa000 (a.k.a. AJCook19882004)

After meeting up and explaining all that had occurred, the Digi-destined all headed home, agreeing to meet the next day at Takuya's house.

As he was walking home with Kouji, Takuya decided to ask him something.

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight, I mean, Mum won't mind and all, besides you're coming over tomorrow anyway, so it would be easier if you just stayed the night." Takuya asked, sounding rather hopeful.

"Ok then, if you want, I'll just borrow some of your clothes for tomorrow. If that's alright with you?" Kouji replied.

"Yeah, sure, not a problem, they should fit you." Takuya, happy as ever, pulled Kouji into a tight hug and ran the rest of the way home, with Kouji close behind.

As they reached Takuya's place, his mother greeted them as they entered the door.

"Hey Mum… ah, would Kouji be able to stay over the night" Takuya asked, sounding excited

"I guess it would be alright, it just means that there won't be any leftovers in the morning for you to have for lunch." His mother replied.

"Oh, and while we're on the topic of having friends here… do you mind if Kouichi, Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei come over tomorrow?" He asked a little hesitantly.

"Heh… What's the occasion?" She asked

"No occasion, just a bit of a get together…" He said, not wanting to let loose the adventure in the digital world they had all shared five years ago.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, that's quite a few people for just a bit of a get together… are you sure there's nothing else going on?" She asked, sounding a little suspicious of her son.

"No, I'm telling you, there's nothing else going on, just a few good friends getting together during the holidays, nothing more, nothing less." Takuya bordered on yelling, something he very rarely did with his mother, she knew he was hiding something, the way he became all defensive when she poked, but she knew, when he was like this, she wasn't going to get anything out of him, besides, she didn't want to make a scene of it while Kouji was there.

"Fine then, do what you want, just don't make a mess, and if you do, make sure it's clean before I get home." Takuya's mother said exasperatedly, ending the conversation.

"Fine, I won't make a mess, ok." At this point, Takuya stormed off up to his room, mumbling under his breath, his mother looked to Kouji, hoping he might be able to shed some light on the situation, but, Kouji just shrugged.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Kanbara." Kouji said, a little shocked after what had just happened.

"Thank you, nice to see you again, too. Dinner will be a little while yet, Takuya should have calmed down a bit by then, he normally does." Takuya's mother said.

"I've never seen Takuya act like that with you before." Kouji exclaimed.

"It doesn't happen often, but it does happen, generally if he's had a rough day, it happened a lot soon after his father passed away, I guess when things are a little too stressful for him he just snaps like that." Takuya's mother sounded upset as she continued on. "I just wish I knew what was bothering him, he was so happy a few days ago, it was the fifth anniversary for you two the other day, wasn't it?"

"Yeah… I wish I knew what was upsetting him too"

That said, Kouji headed upstairs to Takuya's room, as he opened the door he saw Takuya lying face down on his bed, his whole body shaking. Kouji walked up to the bed and put a hand on Takuya's shoulder, he stopped crying and looked up at his koi, reached up and gave him a hug.

"Takuya, I think it might do you a lot of good if we told your mother about five years ago, it's obviously taking its toll on you keeping it from her." Kouji offered.

"I'm not sure I should, I think it would be a bit too much of a shock for her, besides, we should talk to the others about this first." Takuya sighed, it was really hard keeping it from her, lying to his mother day in and day out wasn't how he wanted to live, god knows he wanted to tell her, but how, it would come as a real shock any way he put it.

"I'll sort it out with the others, don't you worry about that, you just think about how you're going to tell her, if you want me there for support, I'll be there." Kouji was sure that the others would agree to Takuya telling his mother, especially seeing as how it was taking so much out of him trying to hide it.

"Ok then, I'll think about it."

"Ok, I'll go call the others and sort it out with them."

As Kouji left the room Takuya started thinking 'is this the best thing to do, telling mum about the digital world? She might think I'm losing it…'

About half an hour later Takuya's mother called the two down for dinner, as he was going downstairs he was still thinking about how he was going to tell her, he was so lost in thought he missed the last few steps on the stairs. All that was heard was "oh shit" and a loud thud as Takuya took a slight shortcut to the bottom floor of the house. Kouji came running out to the lounge room to see what happened, and cracked up laughing upon seeing the large heap at the bottom of the stairs, then went over to help that said heap up off the floor. They all ate diner in silence, with the occasional glance between Takuya and Kouji. As they all finished dinner they took their plates into the kitchen and Takuya helped his mother wash up, during which he apologized for earlier. After that was finished Takuya went and joined Kouji out in the lounge room and had quiet talk with each other.

"Did you talk to the others?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, I've talked to the others, they all agreed it would be the best thing to do." Kouji replied.

There was a long pause from Takuya, he seemed to be thinking something over.

"Ok then, here goes, I want you there, I'm not going to be able to do this by myself."

Takuya walked out to the kitchen and a moment later came back into the lounge room with his mother in tow.

Takuya took a seat on the couch beside Kouji and his mother took one of the singles.

Takuya drew a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you what's been bothering me of late, about five years ago, half a year before Dad died, I got a message on my mobile phone, it said to go to Shibuya station. This was on Shinya's birthday, remember, I'd gone and run out of the house that morning. Well, when I got to the train station at Shibuya I hopped into the lift and it started going down, but it didn't stop at the ground floor, it kept going down. I first met Kouji in that lift. When it stopped, we both got out and we were in a sort of underground cavern with trains heading out in all directions.

Takuya continued to tell his mother about the Digital World with a little help from Kouji.

Late in the night Takuya and Kouji finished telling the bulk of what had happened during their time in the Digital World, Takuya's Mum just sat there, slowly looking more and more dumbfounded as what the two were saying sunk in.

"So, what you two are saying, is that, five years ago, you were all whisked away to another world, where you could turn into these Digimon, and your fought this really big evil one and saved the day." She said, sounding a little disbelieving.

"Yeah, pretty much, there were a few other things happen along the way, but otherwise, yeah, that's about it." Takuya said.

"You don't believe us, do you?" Kouji asked.

"Well, you have to admit, its not the most believable story in the world, is it?"

"Well no, but you have to believe us, we're telling the truth, honest." Kouji said, panicking a little. 'She won't believe us, if she doesn't believe us, what is Takuya going to do?'

Next thing Kouji knew, Takuya was standing holding his D-Tector out with a determined look on his face.

"Takuya! No! You don't know what could happen if you tried to evolve outside the Digital World!" Kouji yelled, trying to stop Takuya from doing what he was about to do.

There was a crackling sound as sparks appeared around Takuya's hand. Takuya's eyes turned a fiery red. All of a sudden a blinding light shone from Takuya's hand, the light spread up his arm and all over his body.

Once the light cleared, to the surprise of Kouji and the shock of Takuya's mother, stood Flamon.

"Oh, so that's what would happen. Obviously there isn't enough data around for the spirit to absorb to produce a higher level Digimon… I have no idea what I just said." Kouji reasoned. (A/N: just my explanation, people can use the idea in later chapters if they wish.)

"W-wha-what happened? Takuya, i-is that you? What h-happened to you?" Takuya's mother stammered.

"Yep, its me, not the me I was expecting, but me all the same." Takuya said, sounding just a little bit proud.

"B-but how? It's impossible."

"No it isn't, I just did it didn't I?"

As explanations went on so did the night. Eventually Takuya yawned rather a large yawn, letting everyone know he was tired. They all went to bed and when Takuya and Kouji woke the next morning (I'll let you guys imagine as to what they did it Takuya's room) Takuya's mother had already left for work. There was a knock on the door, and Takuya slowly hopped out of bed and headed downstairs to answer the door. As he opened the door he realized he was still Flamon and sighed in relief when he saw it was only Junpei, Tomoki, Kouichi and Izumi. Takuya invited them in and headed upstairs to wake his koi.

A few minutes later Kouji followed a rather content looking Flamon downstairs. After they all grabbed a bight to eat, they headed for the train station, Takuya wearing a large trench-coat with a hood so as not to scare anyone. As the headed down to the Cavernous station the lights in the elevator flickered once or twice. Takuya noticed there was a piece of paper in the pocket of the coat. It read;

_Dear Takuya_

_  
I understand that you have to do this, and I will be there to help you with any problems afterwards. Just remember, I am always here, you don't need to hide anything from me. Good luck._

_Mum._

Takuya smiled, and put the note back in the pocket.

They stepped out of the elevator once it reached the bottom, there in the cavern was one solitary Trailmon, Jet black. They all boarded the Trailmon and asked if it could take them to the Digital World, without a sound the Trailmon started moving off.

About half an hour into the ride the Trailmon came to a grinding halt, all that could be heard was Manically Evil laughter.

To Be Continued…


	8. by Sailor Epyon again

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier. Yay.

Authoress: Sailor Epyon

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Upon stepping onto the ground of the Digital World, everyone gasped at the sight they saw before them. A dark fog enshrouded the entire area, making it impossible for one to see their own hand in front of their faces. The ground seemed completely dead, devoid of any sort of vegetation that once covered the ground before. The insane laughter became louder and louder, cackling arrogantly somewhere within the fog. Suddenly, it grew quiet; the only detectable sounds were the breathing patterns of Takuya and Kouji.

"Takuya, the others…" Kouji spoke in a panicked voice.

"I know. They're no longer with us." Takuya replied with anger in his voice. "The only one I sense is you. Somehow, they disappeared within the depths of this fog seconds after we stepped off the trailmon."

"They disappeared because _he _believes they'll be a distraction." Kouji spoke angrily. "He wants the two of us for himself… damn, I figured at least Kouichi would have ample protection against the fog."

"Kouichi is fine, and so are the others." Takuya replied. "He won't hurt them. He's too busy seeking us out to worry about them."

"I'd say they're wandering around in this fog, as we are." Kouji suggested. "He separated us all on purpose, using his telekinetic abilities. I know him well enough to know that much. He's made it very clear that he's only interested in the two of us."

_**"Indeed." **_Came a cackle.

Kouji grimaced, and reached for Takuya's hand.

"Stay close to me, koi." Kouji instructed. "We can't afford to get separated."

"I know," Takuya murmured, as he took Kouji's hand graciously. "We'll probably meet up with _him_ soon. We need to be prepared to take action."

"Oh, I'm ready." Kouji growled. "I've had it up to here with his antics. We need to finish this once and for all." Kouji then sighed, as the two walked forward. "I won't let him hurt you or anyone else I care for."

"I agree." Takuya replied. "No way in hell is that bastard taking you or anyone else away from me."

The laughter became even more maniacal.

_**"My, how rich." **_The voice that the laughter belonged to bellowed. _**"The little children honestly think they stand a ghost of a chance against the likes of me. They think that by words alone, they can defeat me. I always knew Kouji was fun, but I must admit, Takuya, you've become quite amusing as well."**_

"Shut the hell up and show yourself!" Takuya shouted angrily.

_**"Birds in a cage, birds in a cage." **_The laughing voice began to sing, _**"Whatever shall I do with these birds in a cage? Shall I clip their wings? Perhaps I should rip out their wings with my bare hands. Would you enjoy that, my two little doves?"**_

"You're insane!" Kouji spat. "The sooner you show yourself, the sooner we can defeat you and go home."

_**"Defeat me?" **_The laughter thundered. _**"Your empty words amuse me to no end, I must say. Your home is here in the Digital World, where your data will be scattered upon the lands, after you are both punished for your arrogance, but not before serving me until I've had my leave of you."**_

"Kouji, judging from the pitch of his voice, I'd say we're getting closer." Takuya whispered as he tightened his hold on Kouji's hand.

_**"Such arrogance," **_The voice rang out. _**"The two of you think you are so strong together. I wonder if you would scurry blindly as lonely little mice if I were to drive a wedge between that bond."**_

"You could never break the bond that Takuya and I share!" Kouji shouted angrily.

The voice laughed evilly, before the fog became thicker, and darker, if possible. Takuya found himself growing dizzy, before collapsing to the ground. Kouji felt a wave of dizziness come over him as well, preventing him from catching Takuya, or himself for that matter. As they both hit the ground, their joined hands loosened on accident. When Kouji came to, Takuya was nowhere to be found.

"Takuya?!" Kouji shouted. He felt around the ground in search of Takuya, knowing that he couldn't see him through the dark fog. "Takuya?" Kouji cursed silently to himself. There was no way that Takuya was even in the same area as Kouji now. Like Kouichi and the others, Kouji had lost Takuya to the fog as well. It was fruitless to call for him.

_**"See how easily I separated you?" **_The voice snickered, _**"So painfully simple. You're all alone now, Kouji. The darkness will swallow you whole."**_

"In your dreams!" Kouji shouted. "I'll find Takuya, as well as my brother and the others. And then I'll kill you!'

Takuya awakened to find that the dark fog was stronger than ever.

"Kouji?!" Takuya felt around the ground in search of him. "What the hell happened? I can't sense him anymore."

_**"You're all alone now, Takuya. Whatever will you do?" **_The voice rang out.

"Kick your ass, that's what!" Takuya shouted into the fog.

_**"Feisty as ever." **_Came a chuckle. _**"The darkness is already making a feast of you, though. You feel the bitter coldness in the air. That's your heart telling you that you're truly alone…something you've never been good at. Your precious Kouji and your close little group of friends are gone now. You're all by your lonesome. Kouji can't hear you; no one can. This is my domain and I control it to my every whim."**_

Takuya gave a laugh. "You're stupid if you think that's going to work on me." He chuckled. "Don't pretend you know how I'm feeling. I'm not alone. Everyone I care about, including Kouji are right here," he pointed to his heart, "cheering me on. I don't buy into all that 'cold bitterness' crap. I'm not going to be trapped here much longer, so why should I suddenly announce that my little world is coming to an end and suddenly give up, just because I'm trapped in some damned fog? Are you telling these things to Kouji as well?"

_**"My, an unexpectedly perceptive little whelp, you are." **_Came the voice. _**"It matters not. You will soon be gone, no matter how confident you are in your own foolish heart."**_

Takuya said nothing as he headed closer toward the sounds of the voice. With any luck, Kouji, as well as the others, were likely doing the same. The closer he got, the louder the voice became. Takuya smirked as a shrilling cackle came from just up ahead. This ridiculous game of hide and seek would soon be over.

………………………………………………………………

A/N: Yeah, that's the shortest and crappiest (and most vague) thing that I've ever written. I'm really disappointed in myself over this, and I'm sorry to the one who wrote before me, as well as the one who has to clean up the mess I've made. I've left all kinds of plot holes open for you guys to fill with your fic goodness. XP I meant to write more, but if you know my style well, then you've probably noticed that I ended up with terrible writer's block over this and couldn't go any further. I completely lost site of where I was going with it. I'm very sorry to everyone for taking so long with this. Thank you for being patient. You're all awesome people.


	9. By Firehedgehog

Well it's my turn this time; hope you like this like the other chapters.

Chapter Nine

By: Firehedgehog

Fog swirled around the slowly moving figure of Takuya; his brown eyes peered around him in interest. Twigs snapped under his feet, hopefully not given out his location to the bad digimon.

He ignored any doubts that seemed to plague his mind, like annoying bugs at picnics. He had too, anything he doubted would give Burning Myotismon a hook into him.

"Takuyaaaa.. oh Takuya…" 

Takuya snorted slightly, like he'd actually answer to an unknown voice calling his name.. very likely Burning Myotismon.

"_Now now child.. do you really think little Kouji really loves you. Think of all the times he hurt you in the digital world, do you really want him… when he's more likely to leave you_," came the voice again. He knew it was Burning myotismon now.

He winced away from the thoughts those words bright him, memories of the arguments, fights… and the journey to the black Trailmon.

'That was the past, we've both grown since then' he thought nodding to himself.

"_The past you think, you should know that Kouji never changes.. or as you said in the past he's a stick in the mud,"_ taunted the digimon.

Takuya gasped at those words, he hadn't said anything out loud! How the hell had the digimon heard his thoughts.

"_You are the warrior of fire and I'm a fire digimon child, were more closely connected then Kouji and yourself can ever be,"_ Burning Myotismon taunted laughing.

"You're lying!" Takuya snarled out angrily, damn it he wanted the digimon out of his mind.

"_Ha ha, do you think you can stop me. Your as easy to read as your 'darling' Kouji, in fact… your just as delectable as him,"_ Burning Myotismon taunted from somewhere out in the fog.

Takuya felt a slight blush on his face at the tone of voice the digimon had used there, Burning Myotismon had used a voice many would call. Well Erotic.

Damn.. now if only Kouji could use that tone of voice.

He quickly shook that thought away, this was definitely not the time for the rather hentai thoughts… as the female in there group had once labeled them.

"_Hmm… this is rather fun to play with you fire child, and it looks like your friends are escaping the fog themselves…but you. You are still trapped inside where my servants can easily get you,"_ Burning Myotismon mused.

Takuya did not like this at all.

'At least Kouji is safe though' he thought with a sigh of relief.

"_He's safe for now, but you should be more concerned about your own welfare,"_ Burning Myotismon said a smirk in his voice.

"Bring it on Vampire!" Takuya said readying to spirit digivolve.

Flames swirled suddenly around him, burning off some of the unnatural fog.. but not much.

Out of it walked Burning Myotismon himself, the Fire Vampire smirked at the brown haired teen.

"And here I am," Burning Myotismon said a strange gleam in his eyes.

Takuya, knew that gleam was a very bad thing.

OoOoO

"Where is he!" Kouji said rather worriedly, the rest of them had escaped the fog by now but he had as yet caught the sight of his boyfriend.

"He'll be here soon Kouji, Takuya's not someone they could stop," Izumi said, trying to calm the very agitated warrior of light.

'Takuya' he thought, as it was he could only wait. After all, it wouldn't do any good if they went back into the fog.

OoOoO

"…" Takuya said as he suddenly couldn't move, his body found itself paralyzed.

'Stupid! In the legends Vampires can paralyze you with their gaze! Of course there digimon versions would have the same ability' Takuya thought mentally banging his head against something, 'never look a damn vamp in the eyes ever again'

"Heh… so you've discovered what I can do little Takuya," Burning Myotismon sneered.

Takuya could only glare.

"Hhmm.. now what to do with you, as it is you're the ultimate bait for my Kouji… after all he wouldn't want his boyfriend to stay captive," The digimon said.

"But.. you rather troublesome to just keep around, there's always the chance you might escape," he said he stared at the teen before a rather wicked smile came over his face.

"…" Takuya struggled to break the vampires hold on him, but couldn't break away from that overpowering gaze.

"Unless you became part of my group, then you'd never try to escape.. you'd be mine forever.. and the warrior of light would join me once he found out.. just to be near you,"' Burning Myotimon said.

'No!' Takuya thought, he didn't want to do anything with this creature.

"You don't have a choice," Burning Myotismon told him.

The vampire digimon walked up to him and tilted the teens chin now the large vein I his neck was revealed.

Takuya was able to give a terrible gasp of pain, ads cold.. beyond cold fangs bit him… then a burning pain as the vampire digimon began to drink his blood.

The world became sluggish… slow, he was no longer at all in control of his body.

'No… Kouji… love' he thought.

Then nothing.

OoOoO

Burning Myotismon pulled away from his victim, Takuyas eyes were black and his pale.. he wouldn't turn the boy… but eth drain of blood and a bit of his own would bind the child to him.

He picked up the teen and vanished into the fog, fog that was now rapidly vanishing.

He had a task to do… one that they'd never expect.

His laugher echoed for a bit then faded.

OoOoO

The children watched as the fog faded away, Kouji waited for Takuya to appear.. yet he didn't.

Soon the fog was totally gone.

Takuya was also gone with it.

"Takuya!" he cried.

OoOoO

"Are you ready?" Burning Myoyismon asked.

"Yes master," a voice said, crimson eyes glowed out of the darkness.

"Then Black Flamon, its time for everything to become much more interesting," Burning Myotismon said laughing.

Black Flamon, once one Takuya Kanbara said nothing for his master had not asked for an answer. After all his masters will was his will, and he would do anything… and he meant anything commanded of him.

Burning Myotismon smirked and stared into the darkness planning, he had already claimed Flame as his own… now only Light needed to be claimed.

Strangely enough, an idle thought of what it would be like to have two mates came to his mind.

Yes he'd like that.

TBC

Chapter 10

By flamon

Blackflamon pured by the tuch of his master. Burnignmyotismon had been giving her the best times ever since he joined him. He never been loved the way his master is giving him. He would do anything for his master. Even kill the children who got the powers form the legendary digimon.

By the week that has passed by. BurningMyotismon had showed alot love to him. The thign he wanted most in his life. Blackflamon had let Burnginmyotismon turn him into an inmortol by have sides of an vampire. He loved the taste of blood and his new grown bat wings was letting his fun be more when he hunted his prey.

Burningmyotismon had learned him to use his vampire skills well. While he learned his skills he got more bounded to his master.

Today he was now ready to take on the children that had messed with his master plans. His first misson was to get the spirits of Metal and water from the child of light.

He was flying around the area where he been told by master's servants that the children was camping.

Kouji was tembling in anger. He had lost Takuya for the second time and whom knows what burningmyotismon have done with him. They been looking for Takuya for 8 days and still no sight of him or Burningmyotismon.

Right now all except kouji was sleeping since it was his turn keepign guard for evil digimon. He was thinking of what Burningmyotismon would do to his boyfriend. He was about to go and wake Kouichi since it was his turn to keep guard when he heard some flaping wings and thought it was Burningmyotismon. He went toward the sound and forgot about the others. When he got to a clearing he saw a form a bit lower size of his own but with a tail and wings was all he could see trhough the dark.

"Whom are you?" Kouji asking waiting for an answer and having his D-tector ready to evolve if he was evil. But before he could act the creater had puched him to the ground and sat ontop of him and holding his hands to the sides.

"So this is the child of Light" the creature said but made kouji go in a bit of shock since it had Takuya's voice. And before he could react the creature with Takuya's voice had taken somethign out of his D-tector.

"Thanks for the spirits of Water and Metral" and was about to take off when kouji grabbed his left foot.

"Takuya what are you doing?" Kouji yelled out. And before he could get a better hold of him the creature kicked him in the head and made him let go of his foot and lad on his back but heard what it said before it flew off.

"I am Blackflamon dark warrior of Fire and next time we meet i wont be so kind next time we have a real fight." And before kouji could evolve the others had come from hearing kouji's yell and Blackflamon was out of sight.

"Dam." Kouji yelled and saw the confusing looks from the others.

"Whats wrong kouji whom was that digimon?" Izumi asked.

"Burningmyotismon has turned Takuya evil and now is serving him. He took the spirits of water and metal so I am getting a bad feeling about this." Kouji said with an upset voice. He had never been able to keep Takuya away from his own problems if he just had the first time said yes to Myotismon then Takuya would never been in that evil guys hands.

"We will figure out somethign Kouji we was able to save Takuya the first time i am sure we are able to do it a second time." Kouichi said trying to cheer up his brother.

BlackFlamon was handing over the spirits of Metal, Water, Wood and earth to BurningMyotismon as he was gona reborn the evil warriors.

"Good work Blackflamon, and how was the child of light" BurnignMyotismon asked as he eyed Blackflamon.

"Not my type but would love to drink away all his blood." Blackflamon said and showed his fangs.

"Well i cant let u do that. You can have the other children but not the light i still need him in my powers." Burnignmyotismon told Blackflamon has he was sending dark energies into the spirits and the digieggs whom was their owners.

"Why would you want him. He was all weak when I took him.." before Blackflamon could finish he been slapped hard against his cheek and falled on the ground holding his cheek.

"Never deny my orders. You are to capture the light and bring him to me and u can do what ever you want with the others." Burningmyotismon said with anger in his voice. Blackflamon got scared and only noded and showed fear in his eyes.

TBC


End file.
